Sonic X: Curable Poison, Deadly Reason
by Barrett
Summary: Sonic has been fighting Eggman for what seems like ages. Now Eggman has found a way to stop the hedgehog once and for all...an enemy Sonic won't see coming...at all. What could it be? Read and Review, find out, and enjoy...it begins soon...
1. Chapter 1: Exploding Factory

A SONIC X FANFICTION

By David B. Carter

Curable Poison,

Deadly Reasons

**Authors note: **I'm making the rounds today. This is another story that was single spaced, not much attention there. Hopefully now that is double spaced it will be appreciated. Well, hope you enjoy this. And reviews are only necessary if you want to do it, don't force yourself to do something you don't want to. Later.

**CH.1-Exploding factory**

In the control room of a huge factory sat a fat man in coveralls with a mustache that drooped around his mouth. His eyes were focused on one of four video monitors; each image was a major necessity to run such a factory: the robot programming room, where he prepared only the finest to work, the Chaos room, where the precious emeralds were used to create monsters, the ship bay, where as the title suggested stored ships were found, and the holding cells-where held anyone as hostage. He was Dr. Eggman, evil genius and mastermind. His blasted enemy known as Sonic was a troublesome thorn in his side as he destroyed his evil work and stole his emeralds. _Not this time you blue pain in the rear, Eggman thought furiously, my factory is in top notch of shape and the only way in is through the robot programming room-_

"Sir we have incoming footage," one of his robot assistants told him. Eggman smiled as he got up from his chair and walked over to the front monitor. As he expected; the hedgehog stood there staring back at him, waiting for the trap to spring. Eggman had many encounters with the hedgehog, today was a fresh start and he didn't intend to lose another factory to him. "Do you want-."

"Yes I want audio!" His brows furrowed and his hands were clenched tightly into fists. The assistant fumbled for the audio switch; both he and Eggman listened to the audio:

"Hello Eggman, it's your favorite fan again Sonic. Sorry to intrude on your busier of days, but you know the drill, so I won't bore you with your wit. I am here and before I trash your place again, can I get your tiring catchphrase?" Eggman thought of melting the hedgehog there with his laser sentries, but knew Sonic would cause them to blow one another up. Trap doors were too easy, and the hands that captured also seemed old. A while ago Eggman had given up on the human companionship because as times were trying his life's passion was killing Sonic. When among crowds it was all false pleasantries, when he got what he wanted he used that and shoved that in their face. Robots were easy to order around and there wasn't much of an uprising, not yet anyway.

"Your cocky nature will get you yet Sonic, but for now enjoy your slow death." The newest of batches of robots were smart and never relied on speed, only reserved power. As he watched he dreaded every moment knowing the blasted would demolish his months of hard work and then it was back to the drawing board. Sonic met the machines with no fear and danced around their bulking forms…and then used their weapons to his advantage; as they blew open his entrance. Instead of curse the wretched hedgehog, he watched the monitors. He was in and seemed to be considering a route to choose. _As much as I hate to say it, Eggman thought dreadfully, the hedgehog and I are the same. _"Make sure the Chaos room is sealed and shut tightly."

"Yes Dr.," the assistant replied on cue. The mechanic's emotionless responses were music to his ears. Sonic had his little companions to accompany him, but he always was doing these missions alone. Because in the end it was the hedgehog VS him, no one else could intervene in their combat. Sonic had befriended a rich boy named Chris, who also was a thorn when it came down to it. "Doctor Eggman he is heading for-."

"I know you blasted tin scrap!" Last week he had another factory of evil just like this, it was now rubble and the greatest loss was 2 Chaos emeralds to the likes of the hedgehog and Co. In this current factory he held only one, which he found in the mountains.

"The doors are denting," the assistant wailed. Dr. Eggman hated the whining computer voice, the only of 2 human emotions never to be deleted. There was fear, with whiney voice, and annoyance, with a trace of frustration. Now as he watched Sonic break into his Chaos emerald room he didn't hide the fear from his face. The robot assistant cringed as Eggman slammed his fist into his open hand and his nostrils flared. _It would seem he wasn't really upset, the assistant thought, at times worse then this he'd walk around upset. His eyes are focused on something, but to my knowledge the room is unprotected. Maybe the good Dr. isn't done yet, the assistant thought hopefully._

"That hedgehog got in exactly as I foresaw it," Eggman said with a hint of a mischievous smile spreading across his face. "All the other rooms like that were protected by my best in defensive programming, all are toast. What he doesn't see can't harm him, until it's too late!" Holding his round belly he let out an evil laugh and the assistant joined in. _Machines, he thought._

"Where are those clunk heads now? Hey did anyone order a free prisoner?" The room was empty and seeing this, Sonic knew all was not as it seemed. Keeping the view of the door in his sights he circled the room and no laser came, nor any security drones. "Hey Eggman, did you hear the one about your mother? She was so dumb, that she didn't know the difference between a hedgehog and a porcupine!" Walking up to the Chaos emerald he touched it with the tip of his finger…nothing. "The door isn't closing, so am I free to go?" It felt strange not hearing Eggman's frustrated voice, or the sound of a cage dropping on the emerald. "That's it Eggman, I'm leaving here right now."

"No one is stopping you Sonic," Eggman's reply said. The hedgehog who had faced death thousands of times and who had beaten Eggman on countless missions was stuck to the floor. "The emerald has grown heavy on my conscious and I feel like giving it away…free. Please take it on my behalf.

"Eggman that is too tempting an offer for you to make, and besides I have other places to be," Sonic said distractedly. The trip he and Chris were going to take was tomorrow, and he wanted a jump on scouting the roads. The emerald in its blue color began to glow brilliantly and made Sonic's green eyes water. His sneakers were glued to the floor, and his heart had taken a slower beat ever since he came in here. Making up his mind he walked forward and picked up the emerald. It felt heavy in his gloved hands and his focus shifted. He stumbled forward a step.

"And about my mother, she was never dumb…her vision was a bit crossed. " The doorway was leaning and Sonic had to lean a bit to fit through. His mind was hazy like in a fog where one couldn't even see their own feet. Once outside he began to run, and run until his mind began to clear. The feel of the wind pushing against him and the smell of hundreds of odors blew by made his day. As he neared the river bend he tripped and went sailing head first into the river. The emerald felt heavy and Sonic felt a certain shift of events: he was sinking, the emerald was floating, and the sky turned hazy. That room-

"…Something in the air…" Try to stay afloat, he thought as he struggled. Water was in his ears and mouth now and the view of the sky was now shimmering. I'm only 16, he thought as his neck went under. So many people to say bye to, and one who I have yet to thank for this. His vision darkened and so did his world.

* * *

"Nothing new is on today," Chris said with a yawn. He sat on his couch in the living room and had his feet kicked up on the arm. He had light brown spiky hair and was around his preteen age of year. The house was empty due to business meetings and it was decided that he had to stay behind for one more year. Even his friends had gone to get fresh air leaving him alone and bored out of his mind. Tails was his 2 tailed fox friend who was out in the X Tornado searching for Sonic. Amy Rose was the pink haired hedgehog who was Sonic's big fan; she too was out on the prowl with Lily. Big the cat was at his fishing pond where his only worry was keeping track of his best bud Froggy. Cream was a rabbit with sensitive emotions and her companion Cheese was a Chao, both were out in the fields. Sonic, the hedgehog who had mysteriously dropped in his pool and saved was late for their trip making his mind come up with answers. _Maybe he's in a dark forest, Chris thought worriedly. _Ever since Sonic came into his life his whole world was confusing. Even the stuff his teacher Mr. Stuart taught him and his friends Daniel, Francine, and Helen. Walking to the kitchen he decided to make some lunch.

"Uh…Chris," a cautious voice said. Chris felt all his systems shut down as he stared at the red echidna in the doorway. Knuckles was a friend of Sonic, but Chris didn't know him well. In Sonic's world he had lived on the Floating Isle, now he was in a world with humans and his body seemed never to loosen up. "It's Chris…right?"

"Yeah," Chris said not really knowing where the conversation was going. Knuckles was a little taller then Sonic with a red toned body and alert eyes. Chris could see how people referred to him as "Knuckles", it did match. "Sonic isn't here right now; maybe in another hour," Chris suggested. Knuckles pondered on this and turned his back and reached for the knob, yet he didn't turn it. He stared at Chris considering him a foe or ally.

"Tell him I found a Chaos emerald in the abandoned factory, where that is…is nearby," he said reluctantly. Chris blinked his eyes and rushed over to the refrigerator where he guzzled down some milk. As much as he wanted to tell Sonic, he had the responsibility of guarding the house. Heading to his room he changed into his swim trunks and took a dive into the pool. The water hit his body and left a mark on his belly as he frog swam to the other side. As he held onto the sides of the pool he saw a skateboard.

"Dude this is no weather for that," Daniel said with a smile. Daniel was dark skinned and wore skateboarding gear, in case he fell; so far Chris never saw any falls. "Where's…err…"

"Sonic, I wish I knew. That blue friend of mine is always ticking off Eggman and blowing up those factories of his. Say, I thought you had plans?" Daniel shrugged casually and skated to the other side of the pool. Chris swam to the other side, but Daniel was already skating back. "Where are Francine and Helen?"

"They went to the mall," Daniel said with disgust. "Personally I'd prefer the arcade and spending money on real entertainment. Speaking of entertainment, is that…Tails guy free for flying?"

"Tails is out looking for Sonic, as should I," Chris said with great burden. Daniel noted this in Chris's voice, but seeing as he couldn't house sit he just skated around the pool. "For now however, I just got to deal with school and home. Like before they ever came," Chris said sadly. Saying goodbye to Daniel, Chris headed inside and went to the answering machine; again two messages:

"Honey its mom, my latest acting gig is

holding me down. The latest I'll be back

is Tuesday. Listen to Mr. Tanaka and Ella

and be sure to take your regular showers."

"Hey champ, the business meeting said to

be next week has been pushed up. Don't leave

the house unguarded and be sure to not let

any strangers in. I trust you son and will

see you Tuesday.

His face was now wrinkled with worry knowing Ella was at the plane show and Mr. Tanaka at a meeting. _I could get grandpa to housesit while I search for Sonic, Chris thought with a smile. _Rushing to the phone and still dripping wet he dialed his grandfather's work phone and said, "Hey grandpa wanna house sit?"

"House sit huh? Well my experiments have been rusty…and my schedule seems free for another 24 hours, why not. See you soon Chris." Hanging up Chris felt like the burden of house sitting had been lifted up. Once again he climbed upstairs, this time he was packing survival gear in a pack. Almost tripping he made it to the door where his grandpa stared at him curiously.

"Great to see you gramps, but talk is short and I really need to find Sonic. Whole house is to your disposal, bye!" Chris ran with all the power in his legs and ran to the edge of town. A forest lay there covered in darkness and sounds of cobras hissed into the air. His hedgehog buddy was in trouble, and time and again Sonic was there for him. Now it was his turn to fight back and save him, before his exam in Mr. Stuarts. "Hang on Sonic, just till I get there ok?"

**Authors note: **Great chapter huh? Ch.2 is underway now...just got to work on putting it into double space format. Well see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos reasoning

**Ch.2-Chaos reasoning**

Dr.Eggman clapped with joy as he watched the symptoms wash across his nemesis's face. Inside the room was a new poison gas that couldn't be seen and its ingredient was a green Chaos emerald. The Chaos emerald was cut up, thus creating a silent but deadly enemy. _By now the hedgehog's speed will be cut and his mind should be exhausted, Eggman thought expectantly. _His one plan to rid Sonic actually worked, but he needed to know if his plan was spotless. "Decoe, Bocue I got you an assignment."

"Coming your evilness," Decoe said obediently. Eggman caught sight of the tall metal droid and behind him was his silver companion Bocue. Eggman swiveled in his chair to face his assistants, both reliable to carry out a job, never reliable to return successful. Then again there was a first…

"Listen I have a very important mission for you," Eggman said authoritatively, "that blasted hedgehog may finally be gone, but he left before I could confirm it. Find him and if possible…finish the job." Both saluted awkwardly and rushed out. _I never liked creating them; he thought with much clarity, I guess I'm use to a losing streak. _Turning back to his monitors he grinned mischievously, _soon Sonic, soon you'll be gone… and your annoying followers too._

* * *

The sky was a aqua blue today on an early Tuesday when the clouds parted to reveal a huge ship. In the pilot's seat was a 10 year old fox named Tails; his name came from the 2 set of tails in back. Looking out the window his face held disappointment and his gloved hands never faltered at the X Tornado's controls. Sonic had been missing now for 24 hours and on one in the whole city knew where the blue hero was. _I hate when Sonic leaves me out of his adventures, Tails pouted, it makes me feel…useless. _In fact he never really had that kind of recognition Sonic had, it took true leadership, which to him meant Sonic slipped on his solo mission. _We're a duo, Tails pondered, and yet for the past month he's been going out and retrieving every Chaos emerald within his grasp, without even telling me. _"Still no sign of Sonic, where is he?"

"Keep looking Tails," Amy said concerned, "he couldn't have gotten far with Eggman's depleting factories, keep trying." Tails knew Amy's concern about Sonic, and so did Chris and Cream, but at times Sonic didn't notice. Chris Thorndyke had been kind to give them a home, after theirs was left behind in a time rush.

"Will do, search for Sonic still on." Checking the readout on his search he found 0 confirmations on Sonic's whereabouts. Chris was probably at home bored out of his mind; _and here I am doing search and rescue, Tails thought glumly, Chris should be here too, but his family is at what they call "jobs". _Nothing came up on radar and worst his fuel gauge was running on empty. "Tails to group, report home, no good going on at night, continue on morning of Wednesday, Tails over and out." Turning the X Tornado around he flew back to the Thorndyke mansion to regroup. As he spotted the landing pad he saw Chuck Thorndyke, Chris's grandpa waiting.

"Didn't have any luck? Don't worry, if that hedgehog is as Chris elaborates, I'm sure he'll turn up by morning," Chuck said with a hopeful smile. Tails twirled to the ground and let Chris's grandpa lead him in. Stopping suddenly he felt his heart and leaned in the doorway. "Tails…go get help…"

"Sure Chuck…don't go anywhere now," Tails said nervously. The hospital was in town and he could reach there by late night, _hopefully he'll still be here, he thought looking over his shoulder. _His tails spun and he set off towards town. The town was in panic; more like the whole city. The townspeople were in panic, but at the sight of Sonic's sidekick they brimmed with hope. A black bot circled towards him and finished a blow to a burning building. Tails avoided the hurtling debris and flew faster to his destination. The crowd of people moaned as he left. The city was in ruin and Sonic's No #2 replacement, had left in a cowardly fashion. The black bot spotted a family huddling near a flaming car and took thunderous steps towards them fast.

"Hey mechanical dimwit, this isn't your town to mess with," a strong voice challenged. Standing before the black bot was a red colored echidna by the name of Knuckles. A huge black knuckle crashed to the ground and Knuckles grabbed hold as it flew up. "Eggman sure has a mechanical mind," Knuckles said as he was face to face with the crusher. Its eye plates were bright red and Knuckles knew that his time to act was now.

"Echidna; destroy the one called Knuckles, destroy the city!" Front flipping onto the head of the bot, Knuckles raised his fists and slammed them into its core memory. Electrical circuits buzzed and with a gentle wind's push, the bot fell into the building. Coughing as the smoke cleared, Knuckles found himself in an office building. _No one is inside, he thought, what a relief._

"The friend of my enemy," an observer said. The observer hid in the shadows and his eyes never left the echidna. He was not good, but evil inside…and out. He watched as the echidna searched the building for those precious humans. "This is my challenge of the day-destroy Knuckles!" Stepping into the light it was revealed then that the observer was a hedgehog, but a dark colored one with a hidden motive. "None of them are here."

"Who-." Knuckles eyes flashed at first with recognition, then to horror. The speeding blur of darkness crashed into him and sent him out the window. The ground met him fast and instead of a handshake, he received a deadly bye. His ribs cracked and his body rolled in the debris until at last he lay before the crowd. His eyes were closing and his mouth wanted to say a few reassuring words to the kids. A creation…a clone, what did it mean? Trying to turn he felt a pain and tried to hold back his tears. He knew that life was short, just never expected it so soon. He couldn't fight the darkness any longer and his eyes closed.

Tails was far beyond the dark bot's reach now, and yet felt his job as a hero slip. The hospital was up ahead and Tails landed before the big doors. Rushing inside he yelled, "I need a doctor!" He was only 10 and was losing a friend, and the urgency of this quest couldn't fail…it mustn't fail.

"Well hello Miles," a doctor said. Tails didn't hide the surprise from his face as he heard his first name. The doctor was medium height with soft brown hair and brown caring eyes. Tails told the doctor about Chuck Thorndyke's condition and about the black bot terrorizing downtown. "Miles, the black bot was destroyed. After you left, Knuckles the echidna took care of him, but someone saw his victory and pushed him out a window. He has quite a few ribs broken and his left eye is hurt. About Chris's grandpa, where is he now?"

"Knuckles got hurt? He wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for my cowardness." The doctor led Tails to a seat and he put a comforting hand on his soft coat. "I'm sorry...just being here and Knuckles in there, makes me see my fault. Mr. Thorndyke was leaning against the door frame when I left, but…" The doctor rushed over to the phone and Tails got up.

"We need an ambulance at the Thorndyke's now!" Tails was about to leave when the doctor put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Stay here with Knuckles, Miles; Chuck always was a crazy man, I don't think he'd let death take him now."

"But…alright," Tails said in defeat. Tails dragged his feet into the emergency room where unconscious, Knuckles rested. His body was bandaged and his left eye was a shade of purple. Tails's blue eyes watered up with tears and he put his face on the bed. "I should've been there…I should have been the one facing that black bot, not you Knuckles."

"You had…your reasons," Knuckles said weakly. Tails's head came up and he smiled with relief as Knuckles woke up. "I heard about Chuck, don't worry…he's a fighter…a crazy one too." Tails began to ask him questions about Sonic, but the echidna was too drowsy to think. "Before I reached the city…I saw a big factory, one that wasn't touched by wildfires…or Sonic. I was surprised it wasn't destroyed, so I took a quick tour. The Chaos emerald was gone, but the evil Eggman was still there. He said that the hedgehog has caught a flu and should be lying around. I punched the lard in the belly before his security system came on."

"Sonics never had the flu," Tails said. _Sonic has had a cold, Tails thought, but a flu is…to me a cover-up. _"Knuckles, did Eggman say what caused the flu, before you knocked him on his butt?"

"Something about an invincible enemy, one that can cause much pain, in the beginning, but relief in the end." No sooner had it left his mouth that both heard the hidden enemy, and it was no flu. Tails began to get up and Knuckles lay there, not in any rush to leave his frozen position. "Go save Sonic."

"Alright, Sonic I'm coming," Tails said with purpose. As he ran down the white corridors he could hear the sound of his sneakers and his panicked breath. This time he had a mission, more important then fame, it was friendship.

* * *

Chris held his flashlight out and played the beam across the dark forest entrance. Somewhere in there was a hurt Sonic, and he had to put all his fears aside to rescue him. Taking a deep breath of fresh air he boldly went where not many 12 year olds went. Once inside the forest he was greeted by hoots and growls and the sound of rushing water. His teeth were chattering from the cold and his ears were assaulted by a low flying owl. "I'm not…afraid!" A pair of yellow eyes peered from the bushes and then a pair of black nails next. Chris didn't notice and cautiously stepped over the trap. In the next area he had to jump over a small lake that happened to have a green foamy form of a creature. "Hey, Sonic, where are you hiding pal?"

"Chris…" Chris's face expressed hope as he ran over to the garbage drain where a limp Sonic lay. Near him was a very wet Chaos emerald; even as Chris tended to his friend the thing in the lake started to rise. Its challenging roar was for its dinner…Sonic. Chris aimed his flashlight to it, but to no avail.

"Stay away you Chaos! If I have to…I'll use my secret weapon." What came out of the Chaos's mouth was mock laughter; it didn't slow its pace. The creature was standing its full height of 6'6 and it extended its 3ft long teeth. His hands shaking, Chris resorted to what he had; unscrewing the top of the flashlight he poured the batteries out; the creature was a nose length away, he then put the Chaos emerald in and screwed the top on. "I warned you, now face your fear!" A green beam poured out and enveloped the Chaos in a burning light. It slowly erupted in a design of pure horror with its chest burning to its core and its eyes died out. "Wow, a secret weapon," Chris said stunned.

"Chris…" Shaking off his fantasy he picked up Sonic and proceeded back to the entrance. It was now daylight and Chris figured his grandpa had returned to his lab by now. In their path was Eggman's lackeys Decoe and Bocue. Each held a tool; one was a wrench, the other a hammer. Sonic moaned from the pain.

"Dr.Eggman was right, he is dieing," Decoe said. Chris felt like a blow was done to his heart. In his hands was a sick hedgehog…and he should've known Eggman was responsible.

"But remember he said to finish the job," Bocue reminded him. As they advanced on Chris he tried one more attempt to revive his flashlight, _darn no luck, he thought frustrated. _Just then a loud roar was heard, as it drew closer the shape was an X, it was the X Tornado. Two beams flew to the ground and sent Bocue and Decoe tripping over one and the other as they headed back to the base. As the ramp lowered Tails came down. Chris was overjoyed to see Tails and ran up to the ramp and explained to Tails of his rescue and what Bocue and Decoe said. Tails absorbed this all in with acceptance.

"So Sonic is…dieing?" Tails piloted the ship off the ground, but his eyes were on the pale Sonic. Whatever was killing Sonic wasn't external, which meant it could be either a gas or bug that kicked him. "Chris…your grandpa is in the hospital."

"What, what did you say!" Tails stared out the window as he heard the pain in Chris's voice. First Chris's grandpa, then Knuckles, and now Sonic. Taking another look in the passenger area he could see many questions in Chris's eyes, but it seemed his voice was dry.

"He first looked nauseated, then he fell clutching his heart, I was scared. While going for help…I avoided a black bot that was tearing up the city. Knuckles picked up my mess and he ended up in the hospital too. Oh Chris, it's all my fault!" Sobbing at the controls he felt his heart weaken, _probably it's my time too, Tails thought sadly. _The X Tornado was spinning to the ground and crashed. It skipped across the lake and made a crash landing in the Thorndyke pool. "See, my fault again."

"It's ok Tails," Chris said, "grandpa has been feeling under the weather lately, we just noticed too late. If it wasn't for you, grandpa would be gone now, so what if a black bot is doing chaos, if it takes running away to save a friend's grandpa, I'd do it in a lick." Tails hugged Chris and the two made their way to the exit. Popping the hatch they were greeted by a flood of water that quickly filled the cabin. "Sonic!"

"I'll get him," a voice said from above. Chris looked up to see a large cat, it was Big! He held a fishing pole and was slowly lowering it to Sonic's pale form. Big reeled in his catch and lowered Sonic to the cement. "Need assistance?"

"No thanks Big, thanks anyway." Grabbing hold of Tails's hand he held on as they flew out, not a minute too soon either. Tails sealed the hatch and when he looked up he saw Amy Rose, Cream and Cheese, Lily, and Mr. Tanaka. It would've been a happy reunion, except for the wounded Sonic.

"Chris your grandpa is in the hospital," Mr. Tanaka told Chris, "the doctor told me he had a mild stroke. If Tails hadn't had passed up that robot…" Having said enough Mr. Tanaka went to Big and the two talked about fishing. Lily, the little blue bird companion of Amy, cheeped sadly for Sonic. It didn't make sense, why a poison? It was so simple, even for Eggman, and yet he sent Bocue and Decoe to finish the job at hand.

"Maybe the poison hasn't taken full effect yet," Tails said aloud, "maybe it's at its lowest point, just so it could kill its victim while paralyzed. If it was a Chaos beast, then that would mean the cure lies in the emerald. It just might work, but time…" The party knew what was before them, and knew for Sonic's sake and theirs…they would need to find a Chaos emerald; yet it had to be the opposite of the poisonous beast. "I have an idea, but you may not like it."

**

* * *

**

**Authors note: **Another cliff hanger, what can I say, it is an enjoyment because it keeps the reader on suspense about what is about to happen. Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming. Ch.3 is underway, so catch you all later.


	3. Chapter 3: The Pale Emerald

**Authors note:** Hi, sorry readers for the delay. Well, thanks for those have reviewed, for those who have read and enjoyed it, and to those...who are willing to give it a chance. Keep up the reviews and here we go...ch.3 is a go.

**CH.3-The Pale emerald**

In the Thorndyke living room the group took in what Tails had said; none really believed it. In short Tails had told them of a legendary Chaos emerald called the Pale emerald. Its powers were used for healing, in the wrong hands it could bring back the dead. All they had to do was travel to Oak Stone Mountains and retrieve it, all within nighttime. It seemed impossible, but Tails thought it could be done. "Only a few of us can go, but who will it be?"

"Hey, Chris you found Sonic!" Daniel stood in the doorway holding a basketball and a backpack, it then dawned on Chris he had school. "You do remember we have that exam…right?" Chris slapped his head.

"Yeah, sorry guys, looks like I'm out." Tails could see the disappointment in Chris's eyes, but knew an exam couldn't be missed. As Chris left silence once again was held. The next to go was Mr. Tanaka, he too had seemed eager to go.

"Searching for a legendary treasure, it would've been so fascinating to unearth it. Yet I have another business meeting that proves useful in my career." Tails didn't like the role of leader, no fun involved and everyone always expected 100 .

"It sounds dangerous," Cream the rabbit said. Her eyes held many emotions, yet he could tell from her shaking that Cream didn't like trouble. The two had been always been bumping into trouble, so he couldn't see why. The group was now: he, Miles Prower Tails, Amy Rose, accompanied by Lily, and Big the cat.

"We leave at 1300 hours, no sooner or later. Sonic has maybe a few more hours, let's take that time and add to it. I knew in these trying times Sonic would have some humorous joke; fact is I'm no Sonic. We'll be going by foot to fool Eggman; any other transportation must be left behind. You are dismissed." The plan was set, the timer was ticking, and the team was assembled. _Leadership is the key, he thought, am I up to it?_

In his dark lab, Dr.Eggman was hunched over beakers and watching each chemical fizz to the top. After his two dim witted lackeys came back with bad news he tightened their bolts and sent them to clean the place. It was in here that his rank Dr. came in. _These Chaos emeralds are boiling too fast, he thought humidly, what I need is something that can take the heat. _Walking over to a shelf full of recipes of evil, he came upon a dusty covered book. As he flipped through the web of pages he placed his finger on a particular emerald. The date was scratched up, but in his youth he knew this whole book page to page. The passage in particular he remembered was about a legendary jewel, said to harness a lot of power:

In the olden days there was

An emerald of a pale color. The

Great kings used it to destroy

Kingdoms not save them. Whoever

Claimed this emerald, would be

Invisible to all prey or projectile.

Its home, for those brave enough to

Venture, is the Oaken Mountains.

_Hmmm, Dr.Eggman mused to himself, maybe this is the very answer I seek. _"Decoe get Bocue, we're going on a scavenger hunt!"

* * *

Sonic heard voices, all were too far to get an answer; or for that matter an identity. He remembered a dark smelly forest and his friend Chris Thorndyke, but the rest was fuzzy. He opened his eyes and he was in a lair of bones and wilting flowers, the stench from the pool was nauseating. As he took a step towards the exit a low laughter sent him to the ground.

"Going somewhere hedgehog? In case you're wondering where this is, I'll help you." The room was lit up and Sonic realized the smell…was death! It all came back now: the smell in Eggman's factory, the smell in the forest, in face he had the smell memorized. "I've always been there Sonic, and will always be. Right now your friends are seeking a very powerful emerald, along with an older foe. Please take a seat; it may get a little busy." Always in the shadows, the form of death left through a pair of doors with skulls on it. The wind was chilly and forced Sonic away from the exit.

"Hey up there! Can you give me a hand?" Suddenly a green necklace went around his neck, blurring his vision. When his vision was fixed he had a green stopwatch on his neck, the weird thing was it was going backwards. This wasn't good, and for his friends up there, what if they were late? Sonic took a seat on a lumpy couch and picked up a magazine titled "Death wish". What he needed was some speed, so he got up and ran, not exactly. He was running in place and he was breaking a sweat! Walking over to the soda machine the only flavor available was orange. "Am I supposed to go insane in here?"

"On the contrary Sonic, I only wish for your stay here to be as nice as possible. Speaking of which, you look dirty, why don't you take a swim!" The floor below opened up and his stomach dropped at the sight of the green liquid. As he started to fall he held onto a pipe and hung above the liquid.

"I won't give in too easily," Sonic said through his teeth, "for as long as I have my friends I can face death a million times through. Go after my friends…and face a deadly and cunning foe." Flipping over the pipe he stood before the figure in dark robes. Understanding the hedgehog, the robed figure retracted the platform. "How did you end up down here?"

"The friends I once had betrayed me; so I took it upon myself to get revenge. You are different from the other souls I receive; perhaps I'll meet others as challenging. I hope we never meet again," he said with a hint of humor and seriousness. The room now was very bright and sent Sonic over to the pit of green liquid. The robed figure stared at him. "Someone loves you Sonic, I'd take care to return it." Hurtling head over sneakers he saw the green waves greet his body, and then he felt nothing.

* * *

"This should be it," Tails said. He, Amy, and Big were at the base of the Oak Mountains. Their walk here was one full of silence, Tails tried to lighten the mood, but to no avail. Tails flexed his gloved hands and regretted not being at the controls of the X Tornado. Tails was the scout, Big was the defensive backup, and Amy was the formidable offense. Lily flew with Tails at times, but preferred the familiarity of Amy's presence. Once again Tails flew to the sky and shielded his eyes from the sinking sun. The climb ahead was long and Tails alone couldn't lift Big. Deciding what he knew was right he flew back down and tied his tails. "Let's climb."

"But Tails your tails are tied," Big said with alarm, "won't you fall without your special?" Ignoring the protest Tails grabbed the rock and hoisted himself up. Big followed him and so did a reluctant Amy. By the middle, perspiration dotted his forehead and Big looked ready to let go. "Tails…I can't do it."

"Focus on your goal, not your weakness." The rock shards were biting into his gloves and his eyes were trailing up the towering peak. Amy sweated it out and her determination wouldn't let her die now. The three made it to the top and the moon's silvery beam played across the black sky. A temple of rocks was there covered in vines and statues. "Inside is Sonic's cure."

"Well…let's go then!" Amy pushed ahead and entered a very narrow hallway. Holding her Pico Pico hammer in her hands she kept her green eyes ahead on the goal. Big was in the back and his nerves jumped on every noise uttered. Tails was in the middle and his courage was tested on every unfamiliar turn. The next room was covered in platforms on water. Big jumped onto one and felt its weight shift. Amy was light and her only fear was whether it would set off something. "Hurry up Tails, get a move on."

"Ok, here I go." Jumping onto the nearest platform sent a few rocks into the water. A loud hiss pierced their ears and a serpent popped out of the water. Amy swung her hammer and smashed the serpent's head, leading to a whiplash that sent her into the wall. Big used his weight and smashed the serpent's spine, only to be sent into the water for his troubles. Tails looked over at the unconscious Amy, the helpless Big in the serpent's pool, and Lily by Amy's side. Braving the depths of the serpent's home Tails dove in and lugged Big to the safety of land. He then felt something grip his tails and hurtled him to the ceiling. The impact loosened something and not having time to register the pain he was back in an iron grip.

"Tails hang on!" Nothing could be heard as Tails felt every bone in his body break. Using his inner strength he made a barrier, as the barrier grew he too became stronger. Until he busted out of the tail and went plummeting to the cement. "What are we going to do?" Tails got up weakly and pulled off the rope that blinded his special. He then flew up and faced the serpent's busted face. As the iron like tail whizzed at him in incredible speed, Tails grabbed the tail and with strength not really known to him, he lifted the serpent from his water.

"This is your home…I can't believe you never had a topside view of it. Now here's a special move only Miles Prower Tails can show you; it's called splashdown." Throwing the serpent over his head he watched as it sailed into the water and made it go out. His energy wasted, Tails fell also.

"So, the legend was true," Dr.Eggman said from the newly opened entrance. The serpent was a Chaos beast and now emanating brilliant energy was the Pale emerald. As he walked forward he took in the falling fox and Big the cat with an amused grin. The emerald was within his grasp and already he could smell Sonic's decaying body. "Thanks for the work…and the reward."

"Eggman that isn't…yours," Big said hesitantly. He never knew where he was until he could see the big nose and found figure of Eggman. He never had courage to face the enemy of Sonic's, but right now he was the strong one to fight. Eggman considered him with seriousness, but disregarded it as he stared at his enemy. "That's Sonic's cure, and if you take, he won't be well." Dr.Eggman laughed at him.

"You plan to stop me? I believe Sonic or Knuckles when they say that to my face, but not some cat with a fishing rod. I hear there is some fish upstream, why don't you be like a good cat and catch some…trout." Big curled his fingers into his palm and pulled back with his left. He then hit the bright ruby nose of Eggman and watched as he fell to the ground.

"Trout are my friend," Big said. The emerald shrunk to carrying size and Big attached it to his fishing pole. He then placed the two unconscious forms of Tails and Amy on his back and set off for the Thorndyke home.

* * *

Chris Thorndyke hated exams, especially when his friend Sonic was ill. Daniel and Francine sat across from him and they too hated exams. Helen sat in her wheel chair calmly. Mr. Stuart came in and briefed them on the material of the last chapter. The test was handed out with no delay and Chris focused his energy on the test, his concerns for Sonic were put on hold. The last part was tricky and asked about the continents. The bell rang and Chris handed in his exam with relief. His three friends accompanied him home.

"So will Sonic be alright?" Helen asked. She had blonde hair and due to an accident had to wheel around in her chair. She really liked Sonic as a friend, as did Daniel and Francine; Chris wasn't jealous, in fact when they saw Sonic they could have a sleepover and play videogames. His grandpa was due for visitors any day soon and his parents would be back the following week. Figuring he had time Chris sat on the side of the road and stared at the shifting clouds. "Chris aren't you supposed to be going home?"

"Yeah, but this is relaxing, and besides that we just took a heavy exam, why not rest here and think of what is to come," he suggested. Daniel grinned and Francine smiled and Helen giggled. Chris really enjoyed the company of his friends, especially when he could be loose. The four laughed and laughed and until Chris wiped a tear away, "you know as we grow older, I don't think we'll have Mr. Stuart as a teacher," Chris said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I wonder if our next teacher will show us the way," Daniel said with concern. Francine picked up a flower and stared at its bright colors; Daniel and Chris picked up some grass and chewed on it, and Helen stared at a figure in the road. "Shouldn't we be going Chris?" Shaken from his peace Chris led his friends' home, while Helen kept her gaze on a pair of familiar eyes.

"Maybe when I visit grandpa you guys could visit Knuckles, the last one to see him was Tails; and right now, he needs some company." Up ahead was Chris's home and his friends left to go home. Chris walked up the driveway and noticed a dark figure near his doorway. Why did this remind him of someone?

* * *

"So, the hedgehog is fine," he said dissatisfied. "To tell the truth I thought he'd die hours ago, but I guess we can't always get what we want, can we?" Chris jumped into the brush as the dark hedgehog sped at him and down the road. Brushing himself off he rushed inside and found light hovering in the middle of the room. Sonic's dead body was hoisted from the table and beams of light pierced Sonic's body in multiple places. Chris shielded his eyes as the light enveloped the room and exploded in a fiery brilliance.

* * *

"Sonic!" The pale emerald was gone…as was Sonic! It wasn't clear where he was, but it was clear who took him.**

* * *

**

**Authors note: **Alright, good huh? See you in ch.4 sometime...I'll try and get that up soon.


	4. Chapter 4: The light of the emerald

**Ch.4-The light of the emerald**

Sonic felt his heart beat and his legs seemed to have the same good feel of running. He was flying through a tunnel of light and as he flew he caught images of Amy, Chris, Tails, Big, Knuckles, Chuck, Mr. Tanaka, Ella, Eggman, Cream and Cheese, a mysterious princess, and Shadow the hedgehog. All were part of his life, a life for this matter that was undecided.

"Welcome Sonic the hedgehog! I am Mizu, the great racer of light. You have proven yourself worthy to compete against me, in exchange I will let you live." Feeling the soft dirt Sonic stared into the yellow eyes of Mizu. He was tall and muscular and his forehead held the symbol of the Pale emerald. "The racetrack is made up of wires and tunnels, if you choose a tunnel there will be no speed. However, if you choose the wires, beware speed.

"In the years before I challenged the fastest, all wanted a prize that went with royalty. If you are as I've seen, this race may prove…exciting." Sonic walked up to the starting line and beheld a city of colorful wires and dark tunnels. The wires were bulky, but they thinned as they neared a gate.

"So if I win I get to live, but if I fail…" The green stop watch once again materialized around is neck, still counting. The light above started green, then blue, and once it hit yellow, Sonic ran. Mizu was right behind him causing the wire to shake. Sonic curled into a ball and left Mizu behind as he jumped over a gap. As he went around to the next loop Mizu cut in front of him. He left a trail of gold in Sonic's wake and tore away. The counter was at 21 minutes and already Mizu had the lead. As much as he hated walking, he jumped onto the track leading to darkness.

"Time is against you hedgehog," a familiar voice said. "Mizu is on his final lap and you still need to finish your 1st, but after our talk I have taken a light heart. Your fear of water is quite clear, use it to your advantage and remember what I told you." A steady stream was ahead and Sonic hit the brakes. He held his heart as it doubled in beats and his eyes…they stared at the coursing water.

"Hedgehogs can't swim, but I can't walk all the way to the finish line," Sonic said with dread. Spreading his arms out he plunged headfirst and felt water spill over his head. He curled himself into a ball and went with the current and as time passed his thoughts went to Amy. What he never realized was that the stopwatch had frozen on 10 seconds. Breathing in air he opened his eyes and realized he was at the finish line. Crawling forward he collapsed past finish.

"You…beat me? How is that possible?" Picking Sonic up he felt the wetness of his quills, hedgehogs couldn't survive water; this one did. "You win, the prize is life and my failure to beat you…is your choice of punishment." The hedgehog thought and while he did Mizu waited impatiently.

"Never again will you challenge anyone to this race; leave and rest with the other emeralds." Sonic got up beyond his doubts and faced the one known as Mizu. Explosions erupted in the city and wires snapped in half. The tunnels broke and water poured down in bucket loads. Mizu stared at this with sadness in his yellow eyes and Sonic too felt sad, but he had his own life to live now. Running at the speed of sound he broke through the barrier and into the light. Blinking his eyes he could see a ceiling…and relieved faces.

"Hey everyone Sonic's back!" Sonic was hugged by Chris and everyone else stood back with tears in their eyes. Sonic patted Chris on the back and his human friend let go respectfully. Sonic told his tale of his trip to Eggman's factory and the room with an invisible enemy. How he managed to get to the water and float all the way into the dark forest. He then told how he was in death's lair and how slow things were down there. What surprised everyone was the lost city of emeralds and the racer known as Mizu. Thing was what Mr. Tanaka said confused Sonic even more:

"Mizu was a warrior in the time of the emeralds and at the end of his career challenged the greatest racers to a race. What you just witnessed Sonic was Mizu in the past; his spirit could not be put to rest until someone beat him. If Eggman had seized the emerald it would be different. How do you feel now Sonic?"

"Hungry for some chilidogs," he said with a grin. His friends laughed and he too shared in their laughter. The following evening, while his friends watched the news, Sonic sat by the pool with his feet in the pool. _I still fear the water, Sonic thought, but it was facing that fear that won the race. _This place was still new, but his other life was gone, lost in a blur of light. If the stranger he met was death, why hadn't he done away with him? Sitting beside him wearing a pink outfit was Amy. Sonic turned away.

"You know Sonic today I…thought I'd lose you," Amy said softly. She put her gloved hands through her pink hair and it was this that brought Sonic to face her. After all the dangers they both went through, after all the fun and games, maybe it was time to ask the question. His ongoing battle with the Dr.Eggman had his schedule booked; still it would be nice…

"You'll never lose me," Sonic said with a smile. His gloved hand held hers and he stared into her eyes. "I know you've been sending me signals, and lately it seems I've been…ignoring them, but I wasn't. After what death said, I knew, maybe always, that someone close to me had…a big crush on me." Amy blushed and Sonic gently pushed his hand through her pink hair. "I'm 16 and we're both old enough to…" He opened his mouth, but this subject seemed to stay inside.

"Sonic though I'm only 12 my love for you is as pure as an undying flame, so of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Amy gave Sonic a big kiss and began to dance. Sonic watched from the ground and then closed his eyes. Being a hero was tiring, and he now had a bigger adventure in the world, boyfriend.

* * *

In the dark parking garage downtown stood a hedgehog of pure evil. He never stayed in one part for long and if he by chance did, it was only to dispose of those who saw him. In fact he was a bit too slow of getting rid of the echidna, who may have recognized his features. The hedgehog called Sonic had survived the death emerald and so did Chuck Thorndyke. It was supposed to be a deadly heart attack, but due to the clumsiness of some robots it only set off a mild stroke. His plans were messed up and once that echidna left the hospital his identity would be blown. Tomorrow he'll strike, and this time anyone in his way, won't see him.

* * *

Chris Thorndyke walked down the white corridors of the hospital a little afraid. In Chuck Thorndyke's room were his mom and dad, both seemed relieved he was ok. Chris ran up to his grandpa and hugged him tightly. He returned it strongly and the fire in his eyes still glowed with fighting spirit. His dad ruffled his hair and Chris knocked his hand away playfully. "My family, I'm so glad I'm not dead yet," Chuck said with a chuckle. "That stroke made me think; maybe I should spend more time with you guys instead of creating fools of machines. Chris needs us all, for better or worse. I don't know how long this old heart will beat, so I want to live life to its fullest potential. So I've decided to move in with you guys."

"Well…if it will make us a family, why not," Chris's father said with a shrug. His mom smiled and the warmth in the room made Chris feel light. Leaving the room he made his way next door where a wounded Knuckles was being helped to his feet. Tails slowly lowered him to the ground.

"Well, what I'd miss?" Tails filled him in on Sonic's condition and the Pale emerald and Mizu. Knuckles was awed by it, and yet he was still uneasy. As if…

"I came to finish the job," a voice said. Chris was pushed into the table and Tails was sent into the window. Knuckles held his ground but had to blink several times to get a picture of his assailant. He was a dark and very violent hedgehog, he looked like Sonic. Just then a very fast blue blob crashed into the hedgehog. The two flew out of the building and onto a building roof. "So, you are Sonic!"

"Pretty good Shadow; but I advise you leave the fights to us." Shadow popped his knuckles and jabbed at Sonic, who ducked under the jabs and kicked out at him. Shadow turned to face Sonic and his evil smile began to spread. "What Shadow, afraid I'll hurt you?"

"No, but others will." At that he sped off the building and Sonic felt his stomach drop. He could warn the others, but knowing it was his battle he sped after Shadow.

TO BE

CONTINUED

What did Shadow mean by others will be hurt?

Will Eggman have his revenge?

Will Sonic's relationship with Amy last?

All that and more

NEXT TIME!

**Authors note: **Well this about does it for me here, keep a look out for the sequel. The sequel is already here, but I'll be doing some editing so you readers don't have to endure the single spaced annoying type. Thanks for the reviews, and see you next time.


End file.
